


Your Man

by orphan_account



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Other, damn y'all its gonna be S O F T, idk how to tag stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kirishima Didn't ask to fall. He didn't ask to have a crush on old friend Mina.But it happened.Now what?





	1. Chapter 1

She had blush pink skin. Her eyes looked like a star stationed in space. Her hair perfectly poofy to showcase her small yellow horns. Some would ask what’s not to love about the confident Mina Ashido. If you asked Kirishima Eijirou he’d say nothing. He’d say she’s the perfect spunky girl he’s ever laid eyes on. In fact, he couldn’t even take his eyes off of her. She could take her eyes off him. She kept her eyes on the desk. Not cause she took notes like Izuke did, but she preferred to doodle in class then anything. She was carefree. One of the many reasons Kirishima had fallen for his old friend, his new crush. 

From the moment he had caught feelings his focus wasn’t on being a man, but now on being her man. However that wasn’t easy for him. For starters he would always seem to lose his cool around her. He’d fluster and panic like if he was a child meeting their idol. That's not to mention the obvious. This was he childhood friend, his best friend. If she didn’t share his feelings, it could make things awkward between the two. She could stop talking to him if things went the way they did in her head.The reality of the situation would not end up like they would in a normal situation, but he couldn’t help but go to the worse. In his head she had no reason to like him. She had saved him in that battle in middle school. If anything he should worship her just for that, and expect nothing in return. But she was his friend. That should be enough, Kiri thought, but he wanted more. 

His self deprecating thoughts were cut short by the bell, signifying that the day had ended. The students got up and quickly packed their bags. As Kirishima put his stuff away, a similar voice caught him off guard. "Hey kirishima!" The small blush pink girl had said to him. His face went red. Kirishima could barely muster out a Hey before she spoke again. “Me, Denki and Sero are gonna head out for dinner at this old place later today. You wouldn’t want to join us would you? We already invited Bakugo but he said no cause he was tired or something. Anyways back to point wanna come?” It took Kirishima a couple seconds to reply, but he managed. “Yeah sounds great! I-I’ll see you then.” Mina smiled and waved as she started to walk out. “Maybe you can clear up that stutter you got there by then too!” She said as she took her final step out the door, leaving Kirishima a blushing mess in the classroom 1-A before running to his own dorm. 

Once he arrived he wasn’t hesitant to jump straight to his bed and scream. His bag was thrown to the floor and his whole body stiffened. What the fuck Kiri, He thought to himself, his face still red. You need to control this shit before she finds out. After a couple more minutes of wallowing he rose himself with the little self control he had left. Going to his clothes he changed out of the school uniform and went for a more casual look. A black pair of Jeans and a white tee was all he needed. Then his phone buzzed. Rushing to his bag and digging through the papers and books he eventually found it. It was a text from non other then Mina. “Hey we’ll be leaving in about an hour. See you then :)” Kirishima didn’t want to leave her on read, so he replied with and “okay see you then,” and left it at that.

Next stop the men's restroom to fix himself off. Looking in the Mirror he had seen that his spikes, or as Mina called them ‘Horns’, had toned down quite a bit. Grabbing the hair gel he had brought with him he touched up on his hair to make sure it was just the way he liked it. Suddenly a cough echoed behind him. He quickly shot to look behind him to see the short Izuku Midoriya. “Oh hey Midoriya,” Kirishima Mumbled, resuming to his hair. 

“Uhhh Kirishima,” Izuku started “If you don’t mind me asking, where are you heading?” Kirishima, still focused on hair, replied. “I’m heading out with a couple friends.” Izuku’s spirit suddenly lifted. “Oh, is that what the Conversation that you and Mina were having was about?” Kirishima nodded in a response, finishing on the last spike. Izuku continued. “You know it seems like you really like her Kirishima. I could tell from today. Plus every time I glance over to you you’re staring straight at her.” Kirishima's red shade came back to his face. “You know?? How-When-What??? You haven’t told anyone had you?” Panic had set in for him. Izuke looked shocked. “W-what? No. I didn’t know it was official. But no I won't. Promise.” Kirishima gave a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“I have to get back to my dorm, I promised my mom I’d facetime her tonight, it’s been awhile so. I’ll talk to you later Kirishima.” With that Deku left Kirishima alone in the restroom. Now alone, Kirishima checked his phone. Apparently he had gotten a text from Mina during that whole situation. “Hey Kiri! Just wanted to say we’re leaving in like 10 minutes. Can’t wait!” He gasped. 10 minutes?? Had time gone by that fast, He thought, then got an idea. After checking himself one last time, he bolted out of the bathroom. 

He ended up at Mina’s dorm room door. After taking a few deep breaths and calming himself to the best abilities, he knocked. Mina opened the door quickly and gasped slightly. “Oh! Kiri! You’re here early! What’s with it?” Kirishima couldn’t help but admire her. A Black crop top and blue shorts. She was stunning. “Oh umm I was thinking I could walk you to the place, or at least to the friend group.” Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck. “It is the manly thing to do after all.” He waited for her response anxiously. She giggled and smiled. “I love that. Thank you for that. Lets get going. I’m STARVING” Kirishima gave a warm smile and a slight giggle. “Yes, lets get going”


	2. Chapter 2

"I cannot believe they just left us! We had agreed we'd meet outside and when were there they aren't. They're probably already waiting for us the restaurant, laughing and teasing us like fools." Kirishima watched and listened as Mina huffed. She had been on this rant since they had left the front of the dorm buildings. Her usual pink tint had turned red, and no one was sure if it was from the embarrassment of waiting ten minutes, or from anger because of the two boys. He put his hand on her shoulder as to confide in her. "You know how those two are. That's the reaction they'll want you to have. Just blow it off and act like you’re not phased and it’ll resolve on its own.” He gave a smile showing his shark-like Teeth. She gave her a bright smile in return. “Thanks, Kiri! You’re the manliest, ya know. The best horn buddy I got!" 

He blushed. He shouldn’t have but he did. It was nice hearing those things coming from anyone. Coming from your crush makes it all the better. If he had heard something like "boyfriend," it would multiply his mood by 1,000,000 percent, but they weren't even dating. He didn't even know if she had feelings. Maybe one day she would, but if he had to settle for horn buddies, horn buddies would do. It was better than nothing. “Oh, well thanks for telling me, that makes me feel really great,” Kirishima said. All she did was nod and hum in response as they kept walking to their destination.

Soon enough they found their way to the restaurant. It had a casual feel to it that would make even the most stressed person feel at ease. The walls were painted snow white, with a black border at the bottom. The floor consisting of birch wood slabs that reflected the almost natural yellow light the ceiling provided perfectly. The people talked quiet, but it was easy to see it was busy. Kirishima and Mina both gasped. “Wow Kiri, it's amazing! I’ve never seen a place like it. For being so old it looks so new! We should find the boys. Which would be a lot easier if I happened to grow a couple inches.” Kirishima went to lift her up without hesitation. She let out yet another gasp as she was lifted to his shoulder. For him, he felt nothing physically, but emotionally he felt his heart quickened once more. “You see them?” He asked her. “Yeah! Over there!” She pointed in a direction and as he looked, he saw two boys laughing. 

He put her down and the two rushed to the table. Kirishima looked down at Mina to see how she would react, but to his surprise, she reacted exactly how he had told her. “Sorry we’re late guys, we didn’t know you were leaving early. But thanks for getting us a table means a lot.” She sat in the booth seat across from Denki, and Kirishima sat next to her. “So what made you guys decide to leave early, “ Mina asked, keeping the oblivious conversation going. Sero spoke up. “Oh, ya know, just trying to keep up with the times. Get a nice table plus me and Denki had-" He was cut off by Denki who pushed Sero to the side. “The BEST table for the BEST lady that is.” Denki smiled and gave a wink at Mina. Mina laughed and her pink skin darkened again. “Oh shush it Denki. You’re SUCH a charmer,” Then he eyes widened and she went silent. As if she had seen something.

As time went by, the table ordered and enjoyed each other's company. All except Mina, who seemed quieter than when they had arrived at the restaurant. Like something from then and now had majorly ticked her off, or even upset her. It was the thing she'd seen earlier. However, other then that, all was well and happy, till the check came. Mina scurried in her purse, only to realize one huge problem. “Shit,” she said. Her head banged on the table in defeat. The slam could be heard throughout the restaurant. “I forgot my cash. What am I gonna do?” Her voice was barely understandable. "Welp," Denki started, "guess your washing dishes for this meal." He chuckled at his own joke, while the two across from him gave him a death glare.

Then Kirishima got an idea. Quick to action, he took his wallet out and called the waitress over. "Ma'am! We're ready to pay. I will have the pleasure of paying for me and the nice lady." Sero and Mina looked in shock at Kirishima. "No, no, you really don't have to I-I got it" Denki started, but by the time he finished Kirishima had given the lady her Yen. The lady waited for the other two to pay, then left them to enjoy the rest of their meal. "Thanks, Kiri you really didn't have to do that. Denki could've easily done it." Mina said, hugging his arm and looking at him with warm eyes. Then she shifted her attention to Denki and her eyes went cold. Kirishima laughed and winked at Denki. "Guess I'm just more manly than him! Not surprising!" 

Kirishima jumped back as Denki slammed his hands on the table, his face squinted in anger. Mina tightened her grip on Kirishima's arm. Shocks went throughout the table to the many bolts holding the table together. "Alright! I think it's time me and Sero leave. It was nice hanging out but it's late. I'll… see you guys later." Sero pushed himself out of the seat, followed by Kaminari who stomped out of the restaurant. Mina huffed. "What an attitude." 

It wasn't soon before the other two left as well, after apologizing for any scenes that their friend may have caused. As they walked home, Kirishima noticed that Mina had been typing on her phone ever since they stepped foot outside of the establishment. Curiosity overtook him and after ten minutes of walking, he asked what she was typing a storm for. Mina, not looking up from her phone, replied in a cold tone. "A fucking break up text."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! Thank you again for reading again, if you wanna say anything nice or constructive leave it in the comments and leave a Kudos. LAso share if you like it it means the world! Alright, I'll leave you be till chapter 3!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kirishima stopped dead in his tracks. A million emotions overtook his mind. He was happy, she would be single. He had a chance. He hated he was happy about it. He was surprised. Mina had told him everything how did she not tell him this. Anger. Someone hurt her to where she had to end a generally happy thing. So many other emotions raced around in his head, but it was impossible to list them. "A breakup text??" He asked, looking down to her face in pure shock. Mina nodded. "Yep. Cause someone messed up big time. Here sit on the bench over there. I'll tell you everything."

The two made their way to a bench between two general stores. The street lamp shined down the two. Mina, putting her phone in her purse, began to speak. "It started after the final exam. After summer school if I wasn't hanging with you and the others I was probably with Kaminari. We got really close and obviously, we caught feelings. I asked him out and he said yes. For the longest time, we were awesome together." She took a deep breath then proceeded to talk. "Then something changed in him. He became more distant and started ignoring me more and more. He'd always find ways to not hang out. Like studying. He never studied. That's why I was so pumped to hang with you guys. He'd be there. Sure you and Sero would be too, but it was Kaminari." 

Kirishima observed tears well up in her coal black eyes. "Tonight we were joking around and I looked on his neck. A hickey. Suddenly everything made sense. He stopped hanging with me, stopped talking, stopped everything. Because he stopped loving me and started loving someone else." The small blush girl broke down on Kirishima. She buried herself in Kirishima's chest and balled. He wrapped his arms around her and tightened his grip. Any tighter and his quirk would activate. Her breaths were heavy and deep in his chest, the wailing heard throughout the streets. "Why Kiri," she started. "Why wasn't I good enough for him?"

His heart sank. To him, she was good enough. She is manly and strong and independent. She was perfect. She didn't deserve to feel like she wasn't. And anyone who made her feel like she wasn’t deserved to be punished. “Mina you are enough. Enough for the whole world to see. You’re pretty and awesome and extremely manly, a good trait to see. I know you can’t see it, but you are. You always have been.” He used his pointer to lift her head up. Their eyes met. The world seemed to stop if not just a second. The white noise vanished, people's voice silenced. It was Mina and him. The two of them in an empty world. “And anyone who doesn’t think that isn’t just not a man, but he’s an ass.”

Then, she left his arms and his gaze. “You can say that, and it might work for a second, but that doesn't change the fact of what he did. What he did was cruel, and as you said unmanly. And i’ll heal one day I know that. I just need some time.” She whipped her phone out again, unlocked it, and sent the text. “And the healing starts now." She sighed. 'Can we head back to the dorms, I'm pretty tired." Kirishima nodded. Then they were off 

The whole walk to her dorm was silent. He dropped her off at her dorm room. "Are you sure you’re gonna be okay tonight?” Kirishima asked looking at her with sympathetic eyes. She looked back at him with reassuring ones. “I promise I’m gonna be okay. I just need time to heal. But I’ll be okay. Now I need to go." She left his eyes gaze and vanished behind the door. Kirishima stood in sadness thinking of the nights. His thoughts pondered on thinking on what he could do. What he could've done, and how he'll help her heal. 

Then his thoughts stopped when he heard the subtle sobs from the dorm he was still In Front of. His heart shattered more. Before he knew it he felt tears run down his own face. She had made him cry. "Fuck, anyone sees I'm gonna be the most unmanly." He darted to his dorm so. Fast you'd think it was Iida running. Making it to his dorm he shut the door and turned the lock. He felt the dried tears on his face. He sighed and his face in his hands. "Fucking great. You're crying over something that is your problem. But it is, because if I wanna make her happy" 

He glanced up from his cupped hands to see the clock. 11:27. He knew he'd never sleep if it didn't happen now. She he licked off his shirt and flopped in bed. He fell asleep the thoughts still spiraling in his head. He had to make her happy. He just didn't know how

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi. It's been a while, and this chapter is shorter. I'm sorry it's just motivation has kicked me in the ass and ran away. But j hope you enjoy. I'm sure there's flops and I'll fix them but I just want some content for you guys. Make sure to comment if you want

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wow omg thank you for reading!! I have a lot planned you're not gonna believe it. I'm so exited for y'all to see AND it would mean the world if you'd help share this story (With credit obviously) because,, y'all i'm so proud. Tell me what you thought about it, what i can change ect ect and I can't wait to see you in chapter two


End file.
